halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Justin Kane/UNSC Earth Defense Fleet
What do you do? You go around to any page looking for errors like a little . And they constructed it because Misriah Armories and Shipyards were still intact and also The Covenant Separists were helpings them build them out of more resiliant metals and alloys and weapons. Atleast 1 million Huragok were also helping, And They are rebuilding and repopulating and making money because some civilians are helping build the ships. This is part of rebuilding. To Refortify, Repopulate, and Rebuild. I rest my case.--Justin Kane 19:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane :Actually, the Covenant Separatists are still busy with the Covenant Loyalists as the Great Schism (Covenant Civil War) is still ongoing. With that said, the Covenant Separatists would have to return to Sanghelios and other respective colonies/planets to defend them against these surviving enemy forces. :As per S-118, it would be ridiculous to say the UNSC would focus on rebuilding their forces than repopulating planets and fixing their economy. The human worlds would go into anarchy state and the URF/Rebellion would rise up to take over the human worlds.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:48, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Firstly, 118, as well as myself and many other veteran users, read over articles in order to check for errors; you realize, this is only for your benefit. We offer constructive criticisms underlying flaws in your reasoning or knowledge of canon, and thus make you a better writer in the process (of course, only if you do your part and make the changes, instead of deny it all). Secondly, all of his points are valid. Mind you, this is after the Human-Covenant War, which essentially crippled the UNSC Economy and stripped it of a large majority of its resources, as well as many of its citizens. Indeed, the UNSC would be far more focused on concentrating its resources in reconstruction efforts, rather than blowing it all off on some fleet of 1500+ ships. In your response, you seem only to focus on the construction of the ships, disregarding the fact completely that the UNSC wouldn't attempt to build a fleet either way. And on your note of your "rebuilding and repopulating," no; it is not. Building a massive naval fleet of over one thousand ships while the nation is in a depression is not rebuilding, it's blatant waste of resources; its not helping repopulate in any way, and its not helping rebuild (the opposite of this, actually, since you're allocating resources that could be used to restore or reconstruct public institutions such as schools or residential complexes to the construction of warships). I sincerely doubt the Prophets could kidnap an entire species... Disregarding that however, post war humanity would by no means have the ability to create such a large fleet. Do you know how many people it would take alone to crew those ships? Or how many 200 million is? Thats less than the population of the modern united states. I'm sorry, it just not feasible. Now, creating a smaller fleet to defend against Brute attacks while focusing on rebuilidng would make much more sense, but such a fleet would likely be no more than 50 or 60 ships strong, and would likely include no more than 5 or so cruisers. Even at the height of it's military power, there are some indications the total UNSC fleet never numbered above 1500-2000. Saying that they could rebuild the cumumalitive total of their fleet with a such a small workforce is simply not feasible And I don't care how many Huragok you have working for you. The materials all have to come from somewhere. My advice: tone down the size to no more than 60 ships. : Or maybe they went and fended for themselves, creating their own society. They are, after all, a highly intelligent (and even opnionated) species. Perhaps they had enough of other species ruling them. Or maybe they allied with the humans. Putting that behind us, we seem to be getting a teensy bit off topic here... :: Another template...how appropriate. Getting on track again, a brief summary of the articles problems and the neccessary measures needed to fix them: #Such a large fleet is economically impossible (because of a combination of to small of a workforce, lack of raw materials, and nececesity to use those materials for rebuilding processes) for immediate post-war humanity. A defense fleet could be constructed, but it would have to be much smaller, with far fewer cruisers, and less than 60 ships. #The Seperatists would be unable to immediatly give humanity aid in building ships, because as of 2559, they still lack the technical prowess to service their own craft, much less help build craft of another species. Any references to Seperatist aid (with the exception of perhaps Huragok) must be eliminated from the article. That is the summary of the current problems facing this article. Correct them, contact an admin, and the tag should be taken down.